This invention relates to an attachment for holding a fastener to a driver therefor.
In the use of rotatable fasteners, such as screws, bolts and the like, conditions often occur that make it difficult for an artisan to hold the fastener manually while starting the fastener into the work. The present attachment is adapted to hold a fastener, under such conditions, in engaged relation with a driver therefor, so as to relieve the artisan from the need to hold the fastener manually and thus enable one-handed operation.
This application is related, as an improvement application, to my copending application Ser. No. 809,163, filed June 23, 1977, and entitled TOOL FOR HOLDING A FASTENER TO A DRIVER THEREFOR. The disclosure of that copending application is hereby incorporated by reference.
As was discussed in my copending application, tools are known which are provided with fastener holding means. Fastener holding devices designed as separate attachments to conventional drivers are also known. The magnetic holding attachment of my copending application is adapted to be used in association with a wide variety of driver tools. The magnetic attachment feature permits use of the tool with drivers having ferrous metal portions of various cross-sectional sizes and shapes. My earlier device is particularly characterized by a magnetic block assembly which has either a V-grooved side, for engaging cylindrical shafts, or end pole pieces which are themselves provided with V-grooves for this purpose.
The present application describes a structure which provides improved magnetic holding power, as compared with my earlier device, and which is particularly adapted to resist dislodging once it is in place. Moreover, the present device retains all of the advantages of my earlier device.
Also described in this application is a combination of my new magnetic fastener-holding attachment tool with a driver tool. In this example, the driver tool is provided with an elongated groove extending in the direction of the axis of rotation of the driver. The groove has a shape and size arranged to receive a center pole piece of the holding assembly of the attachment, in relatively close-fit relation. In this combination, the resistance of the attachment tool to removal or dislodgement owing to forces applied to the side of the attachment tool, which are often encountered in actual use, is substantially increased.